Power tools such as electric drill and electric hammer are usually required to generate an output of high rotational speed when provided with a low voltage. Therefore, large current will flow through the coils of the motor of the power tool. In this case, wire of relatively greater diameter will be preferably used to make the coils. However, due to the great diameter of the wire, it is difficult for common winding machines to wind the coils. Further, the bobbin of the motor and the insulating layer on the surface of the wire can be easily damaged. To overcome this problem, wire of relatively lesser diameter, is used to produce the coils, while a number of additional wires are employed to connect corresponding coils in parallel by spot welding. However, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to weld the additional wires. Further, operation of the power tool will cause the additional wire to vibrate intensely with respect to the coils, which will easily break the connection between the coil and the additional wire.
The present invention aims to provide a new brushless motor having firm connections between corresponding coils.